


The Breaking Of the Fellowship

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [22]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Breaking Of the Fellowship

"Fly, you fools." His last words. In his fall, the Fellowship was broken.

Frodo couldn't process the grief. To have someone, who had been such a part of his life, suddenly taken out of it, never to return, was a concept he couldn't deal with. How could it possibly be that he would never hear Gandalf's laugh again, save in his dreams? That he would never feel the brunt of Gandalf's quick temper, save in memory?

He saw on the faces of his friends that not one of them had the answers. There was no Gandalf left to give them.


End file.
